1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a touch unit for recognizing a touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, representative examples of a flat panel display include an organic light emitting display, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, and the like.
Recently, the display device includes a display unit for displaying an image, a display wiring for transmitting a driving signal to the display unit, a touch unit positioned on the display unit, and a touch wiring for transmitting a touch recognition signal to the touch unit.
However, in the aforementioned display device, there is a problem in that undesired noise is generated in each signal through each of the display wiring and the touch wiring by the signal through each of the display wiring and the touch wiring at a portion where the display wiring and the touch wiring overlap with each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.